WTP
This is a complete list of episodes of Disney's The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. The series premiered on January 17, 1988 on Disney Channel. Thirteen episodes were aired on the network before the series moved to ABC that fall. Season 1 (1988-89) |EpisodeNumber = 1 |Title = Pooh Oughta Be in Pictures |OriginalAirDate = |LineColor = 2a52be |ShortSummary = The pilot episode. As a reward for Christopher Robin eating all his vegetables, he along with Pooh, Piglet, and Tigger go to the theater to watch Birdzilla, a scary monster movie. During the film, Piglet gets scared and thinks the movie is real and the monster will get him. The gang tries to convince him that it is only make-believe and proceed to make their own monster film to prove it. }} |date=January 23, 1988|page=Spotlight 7}} |LineColor = 2a52be |ShortSummary = Pooh has been borrowing too much honey from Rabbit lately. This makes Rabbit mad to the point where he says that Pooh is "eating him out of house and honey". Desperate, Pooh and his friends try to retrieve honey from a beehive, so Rabbit will not have to move away. Nevertheless, this proves to be a daunting task. }} |LineColor = 2a52be |ShortSummary = Piglet, feeling sorry for Eeyore, who always seems to be depressed, convinces the others to spend a whole day trying to cheer him up. }} |LineColor = 2a52be |ShortSummary = When the gang goes camping, Piglet is frightened by Tigger's stories and comes up against one of his greatest fears: Heffalumps. }} |LineColor = 2a52be |ShortSummary = Pooh borrows a balloon from Christopher Robin and the gang all panics when Rabbit causes it to become deflated. }} |LineColor = 2a52be |ShortSummary = Rabbit rescues a little bird named Kessie and tries to raise her. }} |LineColor = 2a52be |ShortSummary = Piglet sets out with Tigger and Rabbit to the Land of Milk and Honey, hoping to get some honey for Pooh as a gift after Piglet gets an unexpected gift from Pooh. }} |LineColor = 2a52be |ShortSummary = When the gang try to help Christopher Robin clean his room, they come up against the evil Crud (voiced by Jim Cummings) and his sneezing minion, Smudge (also voiced by Jim Cummings). }} |LineColor = 2a52be |ShortSummary = All the honey in the Hundred-Acre Wood has disappeared and it appears to be the work of a Heffalump and a Woozle named Heff (voiced by Chuck McCann) and Stan (voiced by Ken Sansom). When they come with a gigantic woozle named Wooster, Pooh tries sharing the honey with them. }} |LineColor = 2a52be |ShortSummary = When Rabbit forces Tigger to have a bath, Tigger's stripes are washed off, leaving the others unsure who he is and what happened to Tigger. Eventually, Eeyore points out that Tigger is still Tigger on the inside, stripes or no stripes. }} |LineColor = 2a52be |ShortSummary = The gang become upset when Christopher Robin's new toy, a wind-up monkey named Bruno, claims to be "the best toy a kid could get." }} |LineColor = 2a52be |ShortSummary = Christopher Robin and the gang get into mischief while a babysitter tries to look after them. }} |LineColor = 2a52be |ShortSummary = Rabbit, feeling unappreciated, runs away and is picked up by a junk dealer, who puts him up for sale. }} |LineColor = 2a52be |ShortSummary = Pooh believes he can no longer enjoy honey when he loses his "sweet tooth," which has been stolen by pack rats. }} |LineColor = 2a52be |ShortSummary = After being buffeted about by the wind, Piglet becomes afraid of going outside. }} |LineColor = 2a52be |ShortSummary = Pooh and the gang pretend to be in the Wild West during a play. }} |LineColor = 2a52be |ShortSummary = When Rabbit throws away a lone bunny-shaped bookend, it finds its way all around the gang. }} |LineColor = 2a52be |ShortSummary = Pooh and Piglet help a young heffalump who is having difficulty learning trapping from his father. }} |LineColor = 2a52be |ShortSummary = Tigger takes on the identity of "The Masked Offender" in order to help people, but causes more trouble than he fixes. }} |LineColor = 2a52be |ShortSummary = The gang is in a state of panic because they think they are being haunted by a ghost which was just Piglet running scared silly. }} |LineColor = 2a52be |ShortSummary = When Tigger breaks a mirror Rabbit was using, Rabbit believes he has bad luck, and so do the others, but it turns out Tigger has the bad luck. }} |LineColor = 2a52be |ShortSummary = Christopher Robin gives Piglet "magic earmuffs" to help give him confidence in his ice skating. The episode was a bonus on the video release of "Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too". }} |LineColor = 2a52be |ShortSummary = When Christopher Robin shows Pooh a wishing star, Pooh tells Piglet, Tigger and Rabbit about it, and they all wish for something. But, when Pooh thinks he wished out the wishing star, and that the others' wishes will not come true, he tries his best to fulfill them all. }} |LineColor = 2a52be |ShortSummary = Tigger thinks his great uncle is a lion and declares himself, "King of the Beasties" with chaotic results. (Note: This episode marks the first time Jim Cummings voiced Tigger) }} |LineColor = 2a52be |ShortSummary = Pooh and the gang try to deal with the pack rats during a flood. }} |LineColor = 2a52be |ShortSummary = Piglet saves Tigger's life, and Tigger becomes Piglet's servant. }} |LineColor = 2a52be |ShortSummary = When the gang finds a pile of feathers on the trail, they believe that they belonged to Owl and that he has gone bald. }} |LineColor = 2a52be |ShortSummary = Piglet thinks he is too small and moves away from the Hundred Acre Wood. }} |LineColor = 2a52be |ShortSummary = Rabbit is at his wit's end when Gopher is forced to move in with him. }} |LineColor = 2a52be |ShortSummary = When Rabbit takes Gopher's flashlight without asking, Gopher panics and he and the rest of the gang go in search of it. }} |LineColor = 2a52be |ShortSummary = Rabbit gives Tigger weighted shoes and challenges him to jump the highest rock in the wood to keep him out of the way. }} |LineColor = 2a52be |ShortSummary = Eeyore dresses up like Tigger in order to become more popular. }} |LineColor = 2a52be |ShortSummary = Tigger wants to be a detective, so he causes crimes to make cases for himself. }} |LineColor = 2a52be |ShortSummary = Rabbit wants Pooh to distract his relatives while he plans their surprise party. }} |LineColor = 2a52be |ShortSummary = Roo does not want a bath so Piglet gets into Kanga's pouch and Kanga baths him and Piglet acts like her joey Roo }} |} Season 2 (1989) |EpisodeNumber = 35 |Title = Me and My Shadow |OriginalAirDate = |LineColor = b87333 |ShortSummary = Piglet finds a shadow, and takes it home. His friends get somewhat jealous. That night the shadow leaves and Piglet goes to find him. }} |LineColor = b87333 |ShortSummary = Piglet gets hiccups, so the gang helps Piglet to cure his hiccups }} |LineColor = b87333 |ShortSummary = Sick of his friends ruining his garden while they are playing pirate, Rabbit gives them a fake treasure map "drawn from his great-great-great uncle and the greastest rabbit pirate ever, Long John Cottontail" that leads them to a chest full of rocks. When he becomes worried that his friends will hate him for deceiving them, he tries to get the chest back before they open it. }} |LineColor = b87333 |ShortSummary = When Tigger spreads a rumor that Pooh is leaving the Hundred Acre Wood, everyone throws Pooh a good-bye party. Pooh then leaves and stays for a second, but when he gets home, he finds Eeyore living at his home. }} |LineColor = b87333 |ShortSummary = Pooh gets stuck in a bubble, Gopher's hole blows away in a storm, and Rabbit hosts a vegetable meeting. }} |LineColor = b87333 |ShortSummary = It is Groundhog Day but there is no groundhog, so Rabbit makes Piglet the groundhog and he changes the holiday. }} |LineColor = b87333 |ShortSummary = Tigger celebrates his first birthday and finds it disappointing, so Pooh dives into the Hundred Acre Wood wishing well to get Tigger the moon. }} |LineColor = b87333 |ShortSummary = Rabbit makes a law that there will be no more Valentine's Day after everyone has received countless valentines in previous years. }} |LineColor = b87333 |ShortSummary = Rabbit builds a fortress to prevent anyone from trampling into his garden. }} |LineColor = b87333 |ShortSummary = It is a dark and stormy night in the Hundred Acre Wood and Tigger spins a tale of the mad scientist Piglet and his monster Frankenpooh. }} |LineColor = b87333 |ShortSummary = Pooh thinks he has misplaced Piglet and tries to find him until he found him somewhere }} |LineColor = b87333 |ShortSummary = When Pooh tries to fly, the gang think that he is 'breaking the law' (of Gravity), so Pooh stays in his house all locked up }} |LineColor = b87333 |ShortSummary = Eeyore becomes sick of his tail, so he abandons it. But Eeyore decides he wants it back, and Detective Tigger helps him. But the others find it and claim it as an object of their own. }} |LineColor = b87333 |ShortSummary = Pooh tells the story of the three little pigs, Hundred Acre Wood style. }} |LineColor = b87333 |ShortSummary = Piglet and his friends run a race for a running trophy. }} |LineColor = b87333 |ShortSummary = Piglet is stuck in the treehouse until he jumps off. Gopher tries to make Pooh faster so he won't be late as often. }} |LineColor = b87333 |ShortSummary = After Tigger tells the gang a scary story about "the Grab Me-Cotcha", they are alarmed to find that Pooh and Piglet are finding the honeymoon and comes home Note:This episode has a new bomb falling sound with only one pitch featuring Pooh's first time screaming. }} |LineColor = b87333 |ShortSummary = Piglet, Tigger and Rabbit go on a hunt to capture crows and leaves Pooh to watch Rabbit's garden. Unbeknownst to them the whole thing is a setup just to leave the garden under the protection of the "nitwit" Pooh. }} |} Season 3 (1990) |EpisodeNumber = 53 |Title = Oh, Bottle |OriginalAirDate = |LineColor = 177245 |ShortSummary = When Pooh and Christopher Robin are playing pirates, Christopher Robin makes up a treasure map, and puts it in a bottle. He gives it to Pooh, but it gets stolen by the pack rats, so Pooh and the gang try to get it back to Christopher Robin. }} |LineColor = 177245 |ShortSummary = Owl wants to see his family, so Pooh and Piglet organise a family reunion for him. But does Rabbit think they're true? }} |LineColor = 177245 |ShortSummary = When Pooh loses his appetite, the others think he's not Winnie the Pooh, and then everybody thinks neither one of them are themselves. So, Detective Pooh and Tigger go look for Pooh's appetite. }} |LineColor = 177245 |ShortSummary = Piglet has a bad dream about losing his friends in the storm and becomes afraid to go to sleep. All of his friends except him blow away. Will Piglet ever have a good dream? }} |LineColor = 177245 |ShortSummary = A game gets out of hand when Pooh accidentally touches Gopher's Big Boulder exhibition. }} |LineColor = 177245 |ShortSummary = Tigger befriends a termite which had been eating all the wooden things in the Hundred Acre Wood. And Rabbit tells Tigger to get rid of the termite. }} |LineColor = 177245 |ShortSummary = Rabbit has no more work to do around his house and garden, so he leaves Pooh and the others to watch over. But while Rabbit is gone, Pooh and the others create utter chaos in his house and garden. }} |LineColor = 177245 |ShortSummary = Eeyore agrees to help Rabbit plant a seed near Eeyore's house. But Eeyore thinks that his seed will not grow, so Pooh and Tigger disguise Piglet as a flower and leave him near Eeyore's house overnight. When Rabbit thinks Eeyore is a better gardener than him because of the disguised Piglet, Rabbit gives up his property to Eeyore and lives in Eeyore's house. However, Eeyore is an inexperienced gardener and soon messes up Rabbit's garden. }} |LineColor = 177245 |ShortSummary = When Pooh knocks an eggshell out of tree, the gang becomes convinced that the sky is falling. }} |LineColor = 177245 |ShortSummary = Pooh and his friends look for the April Fool, not aware that it is Christopher Robin playing jokes on them. }} |LineColor = 177245 |ShortSummary = Christopher Robin and the gang are playing 'war' in their bedroom. His mother tells him to tidy up, so Pooh and his friends explain why they are playing 'war'. }} |LineColor = 177245 |ShortSummary = On a stormy night, Piglet enters a world where he is a brave Knight. }} |LineColor = 177245 |ShortSummary = Tigger's disastrous inventions bother his friends. }} |LineColor = 177245 |ShortSummary = Pooh is babysitting Owl's nephew, Dexter, and Roo. They and the rest of the gang are invited to Christopher Robin's house so they could see his science project, which is an insect. But the gang accidentally lets the bug loose and soon agree that they will find a replacement bug for Christopher Robin. }} |LineColor = 177245 |ShortSummary = Rabbit becomes annoyed when Gopher starts digging his 'Ultimate Tunnel' around his house, so he re-writes the equation when Pooh accidentally messed it up, but that makes things worse. }} |LineColor = 177245 |ShortSummary = When Tigger tells Piglet Jagulars are roaming the wood, Piglet tells Pooh to help him protect his house, and Tigger thinks that Pooh has been snatched by a Jagular, and vice versa. }} |LineColor = 177245 |ShortSummary = Tigger loses his voice, and Pooh and the gang try to find the 'Nobody' that took it. Meanwhile, Gopher tries to get rid of the crows bothering him, and Rabbit tries to find his vegetables. }} |LineColor = 177245 |ShortSummary = When a grown up Kessie returns to the Hundred-Acre Wood, Rabbit still treats her like a small kid. When Kessie tries to prove that she is grown up, she runs away, but gets kidnapped by Stan and Heff, who demand honey for her release. }} |} Season 4 (1991) |EpisodeNumber = 71 |Title = Sorry, Wrong Slusher |OriginalAirDate = |LineColor = cc3333 |ShortSummary = Strange things happen when Christopher Robin and the gang watch a late night "Slusher" film. }} |LineColor = cc3333 |ShortSummary = When Christopher Robin has to attend a "grown up" girl's party, Pooh and the gang become afraid he, too, will grow up and will forget them. }} |LineColor = cc3333 |ShortSummary = Christopher Robin, Pooh and the gang have to look after a dog. }} |LineColor = cc3333 |ShortSummary = When Tigger loses control of Christopher Robin's toy train, he and Pooh are put on trial as train robbers. }} |LineColor = cc3333 |ShortSummary = Christopher Robin and the gang accidentally break the statue of his great-grandfather while cleaning up. Christopher runs away from home, with the gang offering their homes for him. When it turns out that he can not live in any of their houses, Pooh and the gang build him a home. }} |LineColor = cc3333 |ShortSummary = When Gopher receives a large shovel, he goes overboard "improving" everyone's home. }} |LineColor = cc3333 |ShortSummary = When the gang throw a birthday party for Pooh, they become convinced he is old and wise when they see how many candles there are on his cake. When they all ask Pooh for advice, things go awry. }} |LineColor = cc3333 |ShortSummary = Tigger befriends a cloud that keeps crying. Pooh and his friends try to let Tigger do his bouncing lessons so the cloud responds to Tigger so it can be friendly. }} |LineColor = cc3333 |ShortSummary = Gopher's Grandpappy comes for a visit, prompting Gopher to try to accomplish his Grandpappy's life-long dream of building an above-ground underground city. }} |LineColor = cc3333 |ShortSummary = Tigger causes trouble when he intrudes on Piglet's poetry. }} |LineColor = cc3333 |ShortSummary = Owl's poor singing upsets Rabbit, but scares off the crows. }} |} Additional specials See also *Winnie-the-Pooh *List of Winnie-the-Pooh characters *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh References External links *Winnie-the-Pooh Episode Guide * Category:Winnie-the-Pooh television series Winne the Pooh episodes lists of